Jonathan "John" Braus
Background Jonathan was born to the wisdom goddess, Athena, and his father, Reiner Braus. Jonathan was born a full month before his best friend, Finnian O'Sullivan. They were both home schooled in the same neighborhood. When Finny was young, he was bullied often. Despite Jonathan's intimadating demeanor, Finny knew that he didn't have many friends because of it, and decided to be his friend to price how nice he was to the neighborhood kids and, in return, Jonathan would always be there to help him, and scare away the bullies. Before Finny went over to high school, John moved and went to a high school of his own. There, he met the love of his life, Tina Pritchett. She was beautiful; blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, violet eyes, a sweet smile, and a nice, sweet personality. Everything John could ever want. Little did John know, Nina was a mortal with a clear-sight, able to see the monsters that plagued the lives of demigods and, because of her gift, hers as well. John and Tina would often talk about this with each other, and before long, Tina had fallen for John, despite his intimidating demeanor. It was during this time that John joined the police force, where he quickly rises through the ranks and became a general. It was also then that he reunited with his best friend, Finny. Elated by this, he quickly introduced Finny and Tina, who was now his fiancée. John also had Finny be his best man. On the day of their wedding, the trio and (to an extent) their family were attacked by Hellhounds. Finnian and Jonathan manages to hold them off for a little while until reinforcements came in the form of centaurs. Finny explained that these were his "friends", and this is how Jonathan learned his mother was Athena. Tina also lives with John at Camp Olympus, due to her clear-sightedness. Appearance Jonathan has short, light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. He wears a long blue overcoat that appears to be the naval uniform of the 2nd commander from 1920, along with a matching hat, a black shirt and tie, black pants, gloves, boots, and a Nordic Cross necklace under his shirt; he also wears glasses Personality Jonathan, despite his intimidating appearance, is actually a very kind, very smart man, being the son of Athena. At Camp Olympus, he is ranked #2 out of every warrior at camp, behind only Finnian. Being a married man, he is also humble, and caring. He is the head tactician at camp, and the counselor of the Athena cabin. Abilities Jonathan, being a general in the police force, is an amazing fighter. He is trained in Bōjutsu, and uses his enchanted iron staff, Diánoia. However, his real power lies in his intelligence. He is a master strategist and tactician, with an IQ of 270. He can often predict what his opponents will do, and scored a perfect score on his SATs. He is so smart, that he often makes battle plans and war tactics for the entire camp. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pasta (Tina makes the best.) * Color: Blue * Animal: Dogs * Song: I dunno... * Music Group: I don't really listen to music... * Holiday: None * Season: Summer * Height (on women): 5'5 (It's Tina's height.) * Weight (on women): One hundred and- (Tina: Don't you dare answer that!) * Body Part (on women): Their smile. (Tina has a nice one...) * Color of Eyes: Violet (It's Tina's eye color.) * Color of Hair: Blond (It's Tina's hair color.) * Color of Skin: Fair (Like Tina...) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a kind, beautiful woman. * Thing About Himself: Um... Nothing... I guess... Least Favorites * Food: Turkey * Color: Red * Animal: Cats (I'm allergic...) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: None * Height (on women): None * Weight (on women): None * Body Part (on women): No-You see where I'm going with this... * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: Nothing... * Thing About Himself: Nothing... Gallery File:Image._JohnKid.jpg|John as a child. File:Image._JohnTina.jpg|John and Tina. File:Image._JohnDiánoia.jpg|John with his staff, Diánoia. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Athena